


A Private Dance

by Elfflame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco, Community: daily_deviant, Incest, M/M, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-13
Updated: 2007-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-19 00:32:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco has a last present for his father on his birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Private Dance

**Author's Note:**

> A little something that came to me when I was making my Malcest recs/resources list. Thanks to Ceria_taliesin and Harleen for the quick beta.

It had been years since the Manor had been filled with people like this. The fountain of drink on the table that groaned with food, soft music, people dancing… Draco was pleased to see it all once more. His mother looked happy and proud, and his father…Draco glanced across the room at him as he had been doing all night. Lucius had been released some months before, due to the fact that his wife and son had both provided help to the Order during the final months of the war against Voldemort. It had taken almost a year from the end of the war to negotiate, but he was here now, and Draco was glad of it.

The party had been planned almost from the day Lucius had been released. After five years of suffering in the hell that was Azkaban, Draco and Narcissa had wanted to throw Lucius a birthday to remember.

It had been surprising how many had responded that they would come. Of course, many were there to gawk at the former Death Eater who had survived not only Azkaban, but most of his fellows. Death Eaters in this post-Voldemort world were an extreme rarity. Still, the ballroom was full, and people did seem to have settled down, now that they had gotten a good look at him. Lucius had taken it surprisingly well, considering. Then again, Draco had noticed his father had spent more time glancing his way than focusing on the guests demanding his attention.

Draco couldn’t help but preen under the looks from his father. Ever since his father’s return, they had been closer than ever. But there was something different than the father-son relationship they’d once had. Ever since Lucius’s return, there had been an energy crackling between them that hadn’t been there before. And there had been dreams, too—of Lucius, and silk and skin. Just thinking of them made him blush, but Draco had promised himself that tonight he would find out if this was all just in his imagination, or if it was what he believed. Tonight he was going to seduce his father.

It was something he would never have considered before; that his father might hold something more than paternal affection for him. He knew that Lucius preferred his own sex to the female gender, but it had never occurred to him that he might even consider the same with his own son. In the last few months he’d spent with his father following their years of separation, he knew something had changed. He wasn’t sure what it was, but he knew that he wanted it, and he had to try.

The party lasted well into the morning, dancing and drinking going on till dawn before most took their leave. Narcissa saw each to the door, then, with a kiss each for husband and son, took her own leave.

Finally, Draco turned to his father. “Did you enjoy your birthday, father?”

Lucius laughed. “Yes. There is nothing quite so entertaining as people who don’t know how to respond to anything you say. I had a great deal of fun scaring several of them.”

“Father, we just got you out. Please don’t get sent back already.”

“Relax, Draco. I didn’t say anything damning.”

Relaxing marginally, Draco sighed. “Good. It’s just…” He met his father’s eyes. “I just got you back. I’m not ready to lose you again just yet.”

“I assure you, Draco, I’m not going anywhere.” Lucius stepped closer and cupped his chin. “Now stop fretting.”

“Yes, father,” Draco said softly, the familiar phrase calming him immensely. “You still have one last present tonight, if you would like it.”

It thrilled Draco to see the surprise on his father’s face. “Do I?”

“You do. But it’s a surprise. I’ll need to blindfold you.”

“Indeed?” Lucius looked at him for a moment, bemused. “And why would you need to do something like that?”

“I told you. It’s a surprise. I wouldn’t want to spoil it for you before it was completely ready.”

“You are giving me something that has not been prepared yet?”

“There are a few last things I needed to attend to myself, father. There are simply some things you cannot trust a house elf to accomplish.” Not that they would be able, even had he asked it of them.

Lucius smirked. “True. Very well.”

Draco smiled, then stepped behind his father and pulled a black handkerchief from his pocket, then wrapped it around his father’s eyes and tied it carefully in the back. That done, he moved to Lucius’s side, and set his hand on one of his shoulder and led him slowly from the room and into the hall.

“I suppose it will do me no good to ask where it is we are going?”

“You’ll find out soon enough. We’re turning to the left, father, and then we’re going upstairs.” They turned, and Draco led the way slowly up the stairs.

Lucius said nothing as they made their way up the stairs, then turned down the hall leading toward the family wing. When they did not turn towards Draco’s room, though, he faltered. “Draco…where…?”

“We’re nearly there, father. You’ll see soon enough.” Not that he wouldn’t know where they were, of course, but Draco couldn’t find his voice to say the words. It would be easier to proceed if Lucius couldn’t see him when he gave him this present. He led the way down the hall, then opened the door at the end of it, and led his father in.

Lucius was silent. Draco licked his lips, trying to contain the nervous flutters in his stomach, then led his father to his own bed. “Sit down. I’ll…get your present ready.”

He saw a pale eyebrow raise a bit above the black silk, but Lucius said nothing and settled on the foot of the bed, facing out so Draco could see him. When he reached up to take off the blindfold, though, Draco put a hand to his to stop him. “Not yet. I’ll let you know.” Draco waited until Lucius had lowered his hand to his lap before he backed away and began to remove his robe. The good thing about wearing formal robes was that there simply wasn’t that much to remove, and though his hands shook with nerves, it was only a moment before he was nude. He moved back to the bed, and settled on his father’s lap with a sigh. Strong hands came up to hold him, then stilled upon touching bare skin.

“Draco?” Lucius’s voice was not harsh, but it still made Draco’s heart rate speed up.

Though his heart was in his throat, Draco still managed to answer. “Yes, father?”

A hand slid gently down his side and along his leg. After a length of silence that felt like an eternity, Lucius spoke again. “Are you my present, Draco?”

“Do you want me to be?” Draco asked, nervous that Lucius would be angry or even throw him from the room.

He needn’t have worried. Lucius’s other hand slid up his back to pull him closer, settling on his neck. “Yes.” And then Lucius’s lips were on his, and Draco moaned into a kiss he’d never let himself hope he could have.

The kiss extended for several minutes before he pulled away, his hands moving up to remove the blindfold. Lucius’s eyes were sparkling when they emerged from behind the blackness of the silk. “My clever boy. Are you sure this is what you wish?”

Draco smiled, his answer as simple as his father’s had been. “Yes.” He took his father’s hands their fingers interlaced, rising up on his knees, and began to move, dipping to grind against his father’s lap, then pressing forward to kiss and nuzzle against him. Lucius’s fingers twitched in his grasp for a moment, but did not truly struggle against Draco’s grasp, watching his son hungrily as he moved.

“Do you like what you see, father?” he said as he ground down against the significant bulge in his father’s trousers.

“I like my present very much.” Lucius’s hands pulled out from under his, and one cupped the back of Draco’s neck and pulled him into another kiss. Draco moaned into his mouth, pressing against him. Lips moved down to trace over the line of Draco’s jaw. “And is this just a present, Draco? Or is it something more?”

The thought that Lucius might want more than just a night was more than Draco had allowed himself to hope for. “I expect nothing, but if you were to want more, I would not be upset.”

The world shifted, and suddenly, Draco found himself on his back on the bed, Lucius atop him looking down at him with a bemused expression. “You should be more careful, Draco. Offering yourself up so easily to another is dangerous, surely I’ve taught you that?”

Lifting his chin, Draco met his father’s eyes. “There are few who I would offer anything to, and none that I would offer it to in that way, father. Except you.”

He could tell that his words had pleased with the slight shift that pressed the bulge from earlier against him. “I am glad to see all your lessons have not gone to waste, then,” he said with a smirk.

And then those lips were back on Draco’s, and the world became his father: his father’s lips as they devoured his mouth and neck, his father’s hands as they stroked and petted him into a frenzy, and, most perfect of all, his father’s cock, hard and oh-so-tantalizing beneath his clothes. Draco tried to remove his father’s robe, but Lucius took his hands and held him down.

“Not this time, Draco. We have to save something for next time, after all.”

Draco tried not to let his surprise at that show, but he couldn’t help but smile at the promise of future times together. “Then tell me what you want, father.”

Lucius pulled back and looked down at his son, cupping his cheek. “Have you done anything like this before, Draco?”

“I’m not a virgin, if that is what you are asking,” Draco answered, a bit indignant.

With a laugh, Lucius bent down to kiss his son. “That was not what I asked, Draco,” he said when he pulled away. “Have you been with another man before?”

As much as he wished he could say yes, this was one situation in which Draco knew he could never lie to his father. “Not really. Some bloke gave me a blowjob, once.” Blaise had been quite good at it, too. But then things had gone south, and Draco had had to run from the school. He’d never seen Blaise again.

“I will go slowly, then,” Lucius said. He rolled off Draco, then lay back, opened his robes and undid his trousers, pulling out his cock. The sight made Draco’s eyes go wide. He had not realized just how much larger than him he was. “Lick me, Draco.”

Draco looked up at his father surprised. Still, he knew he could do this. He wanted to. And it wasn’t as though he hadn’t had others give him one. He leaned over to press another kiss to his father’s lips, then moved to settle next to his hips, taking a hold of his cock and stroking it gently for a moment. He looked up at Lucius, who nodded encouragingly, then leaned forward and stretched his tongue out to lick the head. He was rather surprised to taste nothing more than a bit of salt, though the musk of his father was a bit intoxicating.

Lucius’s breathing sped up, and, taking this as an encouraging sign, Draco did it again. This time curious to experiment, he let his tongue press against the slit there, and Lucius’s hips jerked in response. Apparently, that seemed to be a good thing. Blaise had been thorough in what he’d done, but he’d gone straight for the sucking. Draco wanted to explore, though, and was pleased to see that he’d found something all on his own. He closed his lips over the head, letting his tongue trace out the shape of his father’s cock. He had never imagined he could enjoy something like this, but he found it surprisingly arousing, and pressed his own cock against the bed.

Fingers twined in Draco’s hair, and while he would have normally complained, or stopped what he was doing, he was simply too excited by what he was doing to bother. Lucius’s cock felt too good, and soon he was letting it slide deeper into his mouth, moaning softly as the shaft slid over his tongue. Lucius gasped, and Draco knew that he’d done it right when his hips pressed up to push the shaft further into his mouth.

The only problem was, it soon became too much. Draco pulled away, then began to lick at his father again, looking up to see grey eyes watching him avidly. He licked down the underside, his eyes still on Lucius, then pushed his father’s trousers down a bit so that he could fondle his balls. Lucius groaned as he began to stroke them, his eyes shutting and his head going back as he arched up for more.

Draco was enjoying this more and more with each reaction from his father. His hand went around Lucius’s shaft, and he took him in again, this time letting his hand stop his lips from going too low, though his father was now pushing his head to get more. He lost himself in the rhythm of the strokes, in the smell of Lucius around him, and pressed against the bed, time disappearing a bit more with each stroke.

When Lucius’s climax came, there was no warning, but Draco swallowed down as much as he could, then lapped gently at his cock for a moment before pulling away and looking up at his father. Lucius pulled him up into a kiss, and Draco moaned, grinding his erection against his hip.

Long fingers circled Draco’s cock, and he moaned into his father’s mouth. It did not take much for Draco to come. Just a few strokes and he was spilling into his father’s hand.

Draco relaxed against his father, panting slightly and resting his head on his father’s shoulder. “I’ve missed you, father,” he said softly once he’d regained his voice.

Lucius smiled. “I could see that. Perhaps it is over-indulgent of me, but I find I’m quite pleased with the result.” There was a long silence, then Lucius shifted, pulling away and beginning to undress. His robe and trousers dropped to the floor, and then he moved to the head of the bed and slid under the covers.

Draco watched as he prepared for bed, uncertain if he should stay or go, but then Lucius held up the covers for him. “Are you staying, Draco?” he asked.

Surprised and pleased, Draco nodded. He crawled up to slide under the covers, settling beside his father. Lucius watched him for a moment, then pulled Draco into his arms. “Sleep well, Draco,” he whispered, pressing a last kiss to his son’s lips.

“And you, father. Happy birthday.”

Lucius smiled. “Happy, indeed.”


End file.
